wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Patch 1.7
=Zul'Gurub= Une antique cité troll pleine de dangers a été découverte dans les jungles de Strangleronce. Aurez-vous le courage de découvrir ses mystères en compagnie d'autres hardis explorateurs ? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir…. Zul'Gurub est une instance de raid de haut niveau pour 20 personnes, où il est possible de découvrir 120 nouveaux objets rares et épiques. L'aventure vous attend ! =Bassin d'Arathi= Rejoignez la Ligue d'Arathor ou les Profanateurs (une unité d'élite des Réprouvés) dans leur combat pour les précieuses ressources conservées dans le nouveau Champ de bataille, le bassin d'Arathi ! Il permet à 15 membres de chaque faction de s'affronter pour savoir qui parviendra le premier à s'emparer de 2000 unités de ressources. Prenez le contrôle de lieux stratégiques répartis dans le bassin pour augmenter les gains de votre équipe et handicaper l'ennemi. Avec un ensemble de récompenses flambant neuves, basées sur la réputation, c'est le moment de prendre part à la guerre ! =Le grand concours de pêche de Strangleronce= Le grand concours de pêche de Strangleronce est un nouvel événement situé le long des côtes de la vallée de Strangleronce. Au début de la journée choisie, de sympathiques gobelins visiteront Ironforge et Orgrimmar pour l'annoncer aux aspirants pêcheurs et leur donner des instructions. Le moment venu, un cri résonnera dans tout Strangleronce, et vous n'aurez plus qu'à amorcer vos lignes ! =Général= * La limite du nombre d'affaiblissements passe de 8 à 16. De plus, désormais, le client affichera les 16 affaiblissements. * Changer d'armes en cours de combat déclenche une recharge globale pour toutes les capacités. Elle est de 1 seconde pour les voleurs et de 1,5 secondes pour tous les autres. * Les unités possédées (p.e. via Contrôle mental, Œil de la bête, etc.) peuvent maintenant annuler le mode de combat si le personnage les contrôlant n'a plus de cible. De plus, l'interface utilisateur aura une bordure dorée lorsque l'unité possédée sera en combat actif contre la cible. * Comme prévu à l'origine, il devient possible de résister à plusieurs sorts et capacités d'étourdissement auxquelles il était impossible de résister jusqu'ici. * L'absorption des dégâts ne protège plus contre les dégâts dus aux chutes, à la noyade et à la fatigue. * Les cercles-cibles des sorts de zones ne disparaissent plus lorsque le lanceur se déplace. * Les dégâts dus à l'environnement absorbés par le personnage, ou auxquels il résiste, apparaissent désormais dans le journal des combats. * Si une attaque inflige des dégâts non-physiques, le type de dégâts est maintenant indiqué dans le journal de combat. * Correction d'un bug qui rendait possible de tuer quelqu'un en duel à l'aide d'un renvoi de sort. * Les auras et les changements de forme peuvent être annulés lorsque vous êtes en fuite ou victime de confusion. * Correction d'un bug qui vous empêchait de faire un clic droit pour attaquer un chasseur qui feignait la mort. * Vous ne pouvez plus retirer une arme de votre feuille de personnage lorsque vous êtes désarmé. * Les affaiblissements et les sorts de zone utilisent désormais leur lancement de niveau réel plutôt que leur niveau de lancement effectif dans le calcul de la résistance périodique. * Maître de l'évasion fonctionne de nouveau avec Nova de givre et Piège de givre. * Absorption des dégâts est maintenant appliquée avant les effets de division des dégâts. * Lancer des sorts sur vos familiers et créatures invoquée ne poussera plus les gardes des villes neutres à vous attaquer. * Correction d'un bug à cause duquel le mana était régénéré pendant la canalisation de sorts qui consomment du mana. * Correction d'un bug à cause duquel la technique Hébètement utilisée par des créatures attaquant par-derrière était contrée/dissipée par certains sorts (p.e. Bénédiction de liberté). * Correction d'un bug à cause duquel il était possible de résister plus fréquemment que prévu aux versions de bas niveau des sorts de dégâts périodiques affectant une zone (à savoir Blizzard, Consécration, Piège explosif, Choc de flammes, Ouragan, Pluie de feu et Salve). * Les effets qui insensibilisaient les personnages au domaine « physique » ne les immuniseront plus contre l'effet « récemment soignée » des Premiers soins. * Améliorations générales de la caméra. * Vous ne pouvez plus tuer un personnage en lui renvoyant un sort qui inflige des dégâts avec le temps. * Lorsque vous changez d'armes en combat, vous recommencez à frapper, au lieu de continuer votre dernière frappe. * Correction d'un bug à cause duquel les dégâts auto-infligés, comme Sang empoisonné, n'interrompaient pas le camouflage. * Lorsqu'un effet d'augmentation des caractéristiques, comme Intelligence des arcanes, est relancé sur un personnage, il ne réinitialise plus les points de vie et le mana des personnages avant d'augmenter le total. * Les sorts et effets qui réduisent la vitesse d'attaque ne s'additionnent plus. Ce changement affecte notamment Coup de tonnerre, Armure de givre, le sort Faiblesse du Garde funeste, l'enchantement Frisson glacial ainsi qu'Ouragan. * Les personnages-joueurs qui sont morts peuvent à présent visualiser le contenu de leurs sacs et les menus (c'est à dire la feuille de personnage, le journal des quêtes, etc.) Ce changement s'applique aussi aux chasseurs qui utilisent Feindre la mort. * Lorsque c'est possible, les familiers changent de cible lorsque leur cible actuelle est métamorphosée. * Pierres de rencontre o Plusieurs améliorations devraient optimiser la formation de groupes via les pierres de rencontre. o Vous ne serez plus chassé de la file d'attente de la pierre de rencontre lorsqu'un joueur refuse un groupe ou lorsque vous invitez quelqu'un qui se trouve déjà dans un groupe. o Vous serez informé que vous avez quitté la file d'attente de la pierre de rencontre lorsque le chef de groupe se déconnecte. o Les tanks et les soigneurs seront immédiatement ajoutés au groupe par la Pierre de rencontre s'ils sont le 5e membre d'un groupe. o Vous pouvez maintenant être ajouté à un groupe par la Pierre de rencontre lorsque ce groupe contient des personnages qui se sont déconnectés. Mode joueur contre joueur (JcJ) * Champs de bataille o Des « journées » ont été ajoutées au goulet des Warsong, à la vallée d'Alterac et au bassin d'Arathi. Elles se déroulent pendant la plupart des week-ends, commençant à minuit dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, et continuant jusqu'au mardi matin. Au cours de cette période, des émissaires de ce champ de bataille apparaissent dans les principales cités, et les récompenses d'honneur et de réputation pour accomplir les objectifs de ce champ de bataille sont augmentées. o Les fourchettes de niveau du goulet des Warsong et du bassin d'Arathi sont désormais : 20-29, 30-39, 40-49, 50-59, 60. o Dans le goulet des Warsong, les hérauts sont remplacés par des Messages système. o La gestion des files d'attentes a été améliorée pour éliminer certains types d'embouteillages qui empêchaient l'ouverture des instances. o Les perdants du goulet des Warsong reçoivent désormais un « ruban de sacrifice » qu'ils peuvent présenter au capitaine Shatterspear ou à la Sentinelle Farsong pour recevoir une récompense de réputation. o Dans le goulet des Warsong, les utilisations offensives des immunités aux dégâts ne font plus lâcher le drapeau. o Dans les champs de bataille, vous serez automatiquement ressuscité par les guides spirituels, sauf si vous choisissez de refuser. o Correction d'un bug qui permettait aux personnages fantômes de franchir la porte d'accès du goulet des Warsong. o La vallée d'Alterac donne maintenant la bonne récompense d'honneur pour ceux qui détiennent des cimetières à la fin de la partie. o Les personnages qui entrent sur un champ de bataille via un maître de guerre seront téléportés jusqu'à ce maître de guerre lorsqu'ils quittent le champ de bataille pour quelque raison que ce soit. o Correction du contrôle de distance pour le ramassage d'insignes sur les personnages-joueurs des champs de bataille. o Correction d'un bug qui imposait aux personnages de se lever lorsqu'une prise avait lieu dans la vallée d'Alterac. o Les personnages n'auront plus la possibilité de récupérer des points de vie à répétition en entrant et sortant plusieurs fois de la zone d'effet d'un Etendard de bataille. o Entrer sur un champ de bataille remet à zéro le décompte du temps d'ABSence. Cela évitera aux joueurs de se faire expulser par le décompte d'ABSence juste après être entrés sur le champ de bataille. o Utiliser la commande /qui dans une instance de champ de bataille n'affichera plus que les joueurs de votre instance. o Les conditions pour acheter de la nourriture et des bandages spéciaux au goulet des Warsong et dans le bassin d'Arathi ont été revues à la baisse. La nourriture est disponible au niveau Amical, les bandages au niveau Honoré. * Consécration et autres sorts similaires ne peuvent plus être utilisés par des joueurs hors mode JcJ pour blesser des ennemis en mode JcJ. * Les « chefs » des différentes races ont été rendus plus solides, et rapportent légèrement moins d'honneur. * Les personnages ne peuvent plus acheter d'objets qui nécessitent un grade JcJ, à moins qu'ils ne remplissent les conditions de grade au moment de l'achat. Chasseurs * En raison d'un nombre élevé de changements dans les talents, les points de talent des Chasseurs leur sont rendus et peuvent être redépensés. Les coûts d'entraînement pour les remplacements de sorts/capacités liés aux talents ont été réduits de manière significative. * Les arbres de Survie et de Maîtrise des bêtes ont été l'objet de révisions majeures, afin de donner aux Chasseurs de nouveaux choix viables lors de la sélection des talents. * Dissuasion – Augmentera désormais la chance de parade lorsque le chasseur utilise des armes de pugilat. * Déviation – Augmentera désormais la chance de parade lorsque le chasseur utilise des armes de pugilat. * Trait de choc amélioré – Il est maintenant possible de résister à l'effet d'étourdissement. * Aura de précision – Puissance d'attaque et Puissance d'attaque à distance augmentés, coût en mana diminué, zone d'effet élargie. * Piège de givre – Encadré d'aide mis à jour pour indiquer la durée de l'effet de Piège de givre. * Visée – Encadré d'aide corrigé pour qu'il affiche correctement le temps de tir. * Tir automatique – Correction d'un bug qui annulait le tir automatique lors des changements de cible. Le tir devrait désormais continuer sur la nouvelle cible en dépit du changement. * Flèche de dispersion - Annule désormais le mode combat lorsqu'elle est utilisée. * Yeux de la bête – Temps de lancement réduit. * Sixième sens – Correction de l'encadré pour donner précisément le véritable rayon d'effet. * Spécialisation Armes à distance – Affecte désormais toutes les attaques utilisant des armes à distance (p.e. Tir des arcanes). * Trait de choc amélioré – Aura désormais une chance d'étourdir les cibles qui sont déjà affectées par des effets de ralentissement comme Coupure d'ailes. * Œil de faucon et Barrage ont échangé leur place, et nous avons ajouté un rang à Barrage. * En JcJ, Piège givrant a désormais la même durée que les autres formes de « contrôle des foules » de longue durée, comme Métamorphose, Peur, Assommer. * Le taux de résistance aux pièges du chasseur est désormais basé sur la compétence du chasseur plutôt que sur le niveau du piège. * Talents du familier o Les Chasseurs disposent maintenant d'une première série de personnalisation de leur familier. Parmi les nouveaux talents passifs figurent une armure augmentée, une meilleure endurance, la résistance au Feu, à la Nature, à l'Ombre et aux Arcanes. o Tous les familiers des chasseurs ont désappris leurs techniques. Les points d'entraînement ont tous été réattribués. (Les techniques que le chasseur a appris à enseigner à ses familiers n'ont pas été perdues. Par exemple, si vous avez la technique permettant d'apprendre à vos familiers Griffe au rang 3, vous pourrez toujours le faire dans cette mise à jour. Cependant, vous devrez réapprendre cette technique à votre familier en utilisant l'interface d'Apprivoisement.) o Les familiers des chasseurs peuvent désormais désapprendre toutes leurs compétences via n'importe quel maître des familiers des grandes villes. Comme pour les talents des personnages, cet « effacement » coûte de plus en plus cher avec le temps : 10 pièces d'argent, 50 pièces d'argent, 1 pièce d'or, 2 pièces d'or, 3 pièces d'or, etc. jusqu'à 10 pièces d'or. o Les coûts en points d'entraînement pour tous les talents ont été rééquilibrés. Vous pourrez désormais utiliser tous les points d'entraînement de vos familiers dans des choix raisonnés. Afin de rendre les familiers « de chasse » viables dans des situations plus nombreuses, le talent Grondement est désormais gratuit pour tous les familiers. o Les familiers des chasseurs peuvent dorénavant apprendre un maximum de quatre techniques actives. Les techniques actives comprennent Griffe, Morsure, Célérité, Plongeon, Tremblements, Rôder, Hurlement, Poison de scorpide, Grondement et Hurlement furieux. o Les chauves-souris, les chouettes et les charognards peuvent désormais apprendre le talent Hurlement, une attaque rapide qui ne vise qu'une seule cible, qui diminue également la puissance d'attaque de tous les ennemis qui sont à portée de mêlée du familier. o Les félins peuvent désormais apprendre Camouflage. Ils peuvent désormais devenir invisibles, et reçoivent un bonus de dégâts pour leur première attaque lorsqu'ils redeviennent visibles. o Les scorpides peuvent désormais apprendre Poison de scorpide. Celui-ci inflige des dégâts de Nature avec le temps, et peut s'empiler jusqu'à cinq fois sur le même ennemi. o Les loups peuvent désormais apprendre Hurlement furieux. Ce talent ajoute un nombre de points de dégâts fixe à la prochaine attaque de tous les membres du groupe qui se trouvent dans un rayon de quinze mètres. * Les familiers des chasseurs gagnent désormais de l'expérience à partir de la différence de niveaux entre eux et leur cible, et plus de la différence entre le chasseur et sa cible. Cela permettra de faire progresser un familier de faible niveau plus rapidement. Gardez quand même à l'esprit que le chasseur doit malgré tout toujours tuer des créatures qui lui rapportent de l'expérience. * Les encadrés des tirs rapides du Chasseur ont été mis à jour pour indiquer qu'il s'agit de techniques instantanées. * Les autres joueurs ne peuvent plus résister à Feindre la mort. * Les chasseurs peuvent désormais nommer leurs familiers lorsqu'ils sont montés. * Les familiers des chasseurs utiliseront plus intelligemment Célérité et Plongeon. * Correction d'un bug à cause duquel Visée ne s'effaçait pas correctement quand la cible se trouvait hors de portée. * Correction d'un bug à cause duquel les personnages résistaient mieux que prévu au Piège d'immolation et au Piège explosif. Démonistes * Inferno – On peut maintenant résister à l'effet étourdissant. L'encadré a été mis à jour pour indiquer la durée d'asservissement après l'invocation initiale. * Verrou magique (Chasseur corrompu) – En plus d'interrompre l'incantation des sorts, il réduit au silence la cible pour une courte durée. * Les bénéfices obtenus de l'ancien talent Maître conjurateur devraient maintenant être ôtés à tous les démonistes. * Pierre de feu – Quand une Pierre de feu est équipée, elle ne devrait plus interrompre la création d'artisanat. * Sacrifice démoniaque – Tous les effets apportés par le sacrifice du familier ne devraient plus pouvoir être dissipés. * Conflagration – Le sort Conflagration est maintenant instantané. Les dégâts infligés et le coût en mana ont été augmentés pour tous les rangs du sort. * Peur fait à présent fuir les créatures immédiatement, même si elles sont déjà en déplacement. * Les familiers succubes utilisent maintenant Séduction à meilleur escient. * Les familiers succubes peuvent à présent lancer automatiquement Invisibilité mineure. * Correction d'un bug à cause duquel une victime souffrant à la fois de Peur et de Malédiction de témérité était incapable de lancer des sorts. * Correction d'un bug à cause duquel Lien spirituel et Mot de pouvoir : Bouclier, utilisés conjointement, guérissaient le démoniste au lieu de diviser ou d'absorber les dégâts. * Armure démoniaque – Les augmentations d'armure se cumulent désormais avec les Parchemins de protection. * Le talent Drain de mana amélioré n'inflige plus de points de dégâts supplémentaires dus aux objets à bonus de dégâts. Ce bonus de points de dégâts infligés, non intentionnel, était un bug. Druides * Feu stellaire amélioré – Il est maintenant possible de résister à l'effet d'étourdissement. * Les druides sont désormais capables de reprendre leur forme de lanceur de sorts lorsqu'ils souffrent d'un effet de Peur. * Forme de félin – Les dégâts de base des armes de cette forme ont été augmentés. * Forme de félin – Chaque point d'agilité ajoute désormais 1 point de puissance d'attaque. * Forme de félin – Les dégâts de Déchirure par point de combo ont été augmentés. * Forme de félin – Les dégâts de Morsure féroce par point de combo ont été augmentés. De plus, l'énergie supplémentaire se convertit en dégâts à un rythme plus rapide. * Forme de félin – Remplacement de la recharge globale de Furie féline par une recharge autonome d'une seconde. Par ailleurs, la durée de ce sort a été augmentée à 6 secondes. * Forme de félin – Les dégâts de Griffure ont été augmentés. * En JcJ, Sarments a désormais la même durée que les autres formes de « contrôle des foules » de longue durée, comme Métamorphose, Peur, Assommer. Guerriers * Déviation – Augmente à présent les chances de parer quand on utilise des armes de pugilat. * Représailles – Provoque maintenant un maximum de 30 coups de représailles en 15 secondes. De plus, les coups de représailles sont impossibles en cas d'étourdissement. * Vengeance améliorée –- On peut maintenant résister à l'effet étourdissant. * Spécialisation Masse – On peut maintenant résister à l'effet étourdissant. * Représailles, Témérité et Mur protecteur ne sont plus annulés si on change de posture pendant que l'effet est actif. * Heurt de bouclier – Le niveau de menace provoqué a été augmenté. * Tirer une flèche/avec une arme à feu/à l'arbalète – Ne devraient plus provoquer de temps de recharge général pour toutes les autres techniques. * Attaques circulaires ignore désormais les cibles mortes, et si vous n'êtes pas en mode JcJ, ce talent ignorera les cibles qui s'y trouvent. Paladins * Nouveau sort : Marteau de courroux (niveau 44) – Projette un marteau qui inflige des dégâts du Sacré à un ennemi. Utilisable uniquement sur une cible blessée. * Bénédiction de sacrifice ne partage plus les dégâts avec des paladins morts (il n'est plus possible de tuer des fantômes de paladins). * Les paladins ne peuvent plus activer Faveur divine sur le sort de soin lancé précédemment. * Seau du croisé – Correction d'un bug qui, pour les rangs 2, 3 et 5 de ce sort, affichait une augmentation inexacte de la valeur d'attaque. Prêtres * Incantation focalisée – Coût en mana supprimé. Dorénavant, elle ne déclenche plus le temps de recharge général pour tous les autres sorts. * Étreinte vampirique – Guérit à présent 20% des dégâts réellement causés (y compris par les coups critiques, les améliorations, etc.) mais seulement quand des sorts d'ombre causent les dégâts. * Passer en Forme d'Ombre n'annule plus les améliorations du Sacré sur un prêtre. * Vous pouvez annuler un combat au corps à corps alors que vous effectuez un contrôle mental en n'ayant plus de cible, comme normalement. * Aveuglement – Correction d'un bug à cause duquel le rang 2 de ce talent ne donnait pas de chances d'étourdissement. Voleurs * Riposte – Déclenche maintenant le combat par son utilisation. * Déviation – Augmente à présent les chances de parer quand on utilise des armes de pugilat. * Spécialisation Masse – On peut maintenant résister à l'effet étourdissant. * Tirer une flèche/avec une arme à feu/à l'arbalète – Ne devraient plus provoquer de temps de recharge général pour toutes les autres techniques. * Les dégâts de feu causés par le Médaillon Blazefury et l'effet du Déchireur de Gutgore ne devraient plus annuler immédiatement Suriner. * Riposte – Correction d'un bug à cause duquel il n'était pas possible d'utiliser ce talent lorsqu'une attaque spéciale (comme Suriner) était parée. Objets * Nous avons établi que les caractéristiques de défenses étaient attribuées trop généreusement aux objets, ce qui faisait que ces objets étaient plus puissants qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être par rapport aux autres objets du même niveau avec d'autres effets. En conséquence, nous avons réduit le nombre de points de défense de tous les objets avec des bonus de défense d'environ 33% pour aligner ces objets sur les autres objets similaires. * Des bonus d'expertise ont été ajoutés dans le jeu. Il existe maintenant des ensembles d'objets équipables qui offrent des effets de bonus au personnage seulement s'il a une compétence spécifique, par exemple Travail du cuir. * En raison de la nouvelle technique permettant d'entraîner les familiers des chasseurs pour leur donner une résistance magique considérable, la valeur de résistance du familier offerte par le bonus d'ensemble du chasseur de géants et du chasseur de dragon a été réduite tandis que le nombre de points de vie accordés au familier a été augmenté. * Le bonus d'ensemble Rageterre qui augmente la portée des totems fonctionne maintenant avec le Totem de Vague de mana. * Le bonus d'ensemble du chasseur de géants qui augmente les points de dégâts infligés par Salve fonctionne à présent correctement. * L'effet Cercle de guérison de l'ensemble judiciaire du paladin n'agit plus que sur votre groupe, mais la portée des soins a été augmentée à 30 mètres. * Les pantalons et gants des ensembles de Brume-funeste, de magistère et du dévot ont perdu leur Agilité tandis que d'autres caractéristiques ont été légèrement augmentées. * L'amélioration qui supprime le coût en mana offerte par l'ensemble d'armure de mage de Vent du néant s'appelle maintenant « Focalisation de Vent du néant » et apparaît dans votre journal de combat. * L'effet du Marteau du Juge a été changé en étourdissement. * Les gants Flarecore sont maintenant liés quand équipés. * Les jambières et la robe Flarecore offrent maintenant un bonus de dégâts pour tous les sorts, et non plus seulement pour les sorts de Feu. * La durée de l'affaiblissement de l'arme Fléau de Bonereaver a été réduite, mais la fréquence de l'effet a été augmentée. * Le bandeau polychromatique est à présent un objet en tissu soumis à la durabilité. * L'effet de l'aiguille flamboyante inflige à présent les dégâts inscrits dans l'encadré. * La Force irrésistible étourdit maintenant la cible pour une courte durée au lieu de la repousser, et l'étourdissement survient moins souvent. * Changer de posture n'annule plus l'effet de l'Orbe de tromperie. * Quand on a plus d'une aura de transformation (Orbe de tromperie, Noggenfogger, etc.), la dernière appliquée est celle qui est montrée. * Plusieurs des armes épiques du Coeur du Magma ont été mises à jour avec de nouveaux effets visuels de halo. * Les totems affectés par le bonus d'ensemble Rageterre n'ont plus un effet qui clignote quand les personnages-joueurs sont en dehors du rayon normal. * Correction d'un bug qui empêchait plusieurs objets, dont le défibrillateur gobelin, d'être emballés. * Correction d'un bug qui faisait qu'équiper et ôter des objets d'ensemble et d'autres objets offrant le même bonus que le bonus d'ensemble pouvait réduire les caractéristiques concernées deux fois jusqu'à la déconnexion. * La sombre prédiction de résistance de Sayge ajoute maintenant +25 à toutes les écoles au lieu de +10%. * Les gants récompense du mode JcJ qui permettent la détection du camouflage ont dorénavant une capacité de détection un peu plus faible. * Il existe à présent dans le jeu des objets pour lesquels la durée est mesurée d'après le temps du monde réel. Par exemple, des poissons ont une durée de quatre heures ; ils ne se gardent que quatre heures, que le personnage soit connecté ou non. * Le niveau minimum de l'eau de source d'Alterac est maintenant de 55. * Le nom de l'effet du Lobotomiseur a été changé en « Lésions cérébrales ». * Correction de l'apparence de la tunique du Néant. * Les jambières lamellaires de maréchal donne maintenant le bonus de force approprié. * Le Grimoire de runes de feu et la carte de Sombrelune : Héroïsme sont dorénavant correctement considérés comme des pièces d'armure. * L'amélioration d'esprit de la bouteille d'eau de source d'Alterac devrait maintenant agir pour les druides métamorphosés. * Les gants de maréchal en soie ont à présent l'effet d'amélioration du Bouclier de mana. * Les encadrés d'effet du Livre noir, du Déchireur de Gutgore et du Cristal d'alignement sur la nature indiquent correctement leur durée. * La Lame d'éclaireur se rengaine correctement à la hanche à présent. * Quelques objets dans les ensembles JcJ de voleur et druide de l'Alliance portaient un nom inadapté, cela a été corrigé. * Les tuniques de Cénarius et de Rageterre ont maintenant une valeur de durabilité appropriée. * Les bracelets de sergent-major en soie et les bracelets d'adjudant en soie ont à présent la même valeur en endurance. * L'étourdissement provoqué par le bijou Charme des flots n'est plus rompu quand des dégâts sont infligés à la cible étourdie. * L'effet d'Oubli de la Lame furtive ne déclenche plus le temps de recharge de la technique Feinte du voleur. * L'effet d'Amnistie noire figure maintenant dans le journal de combat. * Le minerai de rethban, les Diamants noirs et les Diamants noirs parfaits peuvent maintenant être trouvés dans la catégorie Divers de l'Hôtel des ventes. * Le nom de l'Hanbok nuptial bleu a été changé pour correspondre à la véritable couleur de la robe. * La bague de gardien du savoir et la bague de conseiller, de niveau minimum 48, considèrent maintenant à juste titre leurs effets comme passifs. * Les cheveux des personnages ne devraient plus traverser le Casque de la rage infinie. * La Clé de la ville est désormais considérée comme un butin Inhabituel. * L'Amulette et l'Orbe de la Sombrelune ont vu leur statut modifié. Ils sont désormais Epiques (violets). * Les cannes à pêche qui fournissent les mêmes bonus que des appâts sont désormais soumises aux bonus des appâts lorsque ceux-ci sont appliqués. * Correction d'un bug à cause duquel, lorsque vous changiez un objet enchanté de main, le bonus apporté par l'enchantement disparaissait. * Correction d'un bug à cause duquel, lorsque vous échangiez deux bijoux équipés, les effets passifs de l'un d'eux étaient supprimés. * Le Souffle de dragon nocturne peut être utilisé lorsque vous êtes réduit au silence. * La texture du Toucher du dragon a été modifiée. * Les ceintures et les bracelets « Liés quand équipés » du Cœur du magma devraient être obtenus plus souvent. * La texture du Casque de Cénarius a été modifiée. * La durée de l'effet de la Cotte de mailles invulnérable a été diminuée, mais vos propres frappes en mêlée n'interrompront plus l'invulnérabilité. * Tous les soins personnels issus d'objets ne sont plus affectés par les équipements qui offrent des bonus de soins. Ce changement concerne la Championne d'arcanite et l'enchantement Croisé. Familiers * Vous pouvez à présent modifier le statut de lancement automatique des sorts des familiers dans le grimoire d'un familier. Métiers * Ajout de nouveaux ensembles d'artisanat qui nécessitent des composants que l'on peut uniquement obtenir à Zul'Gurub, ou grâce à son niveau de réputation qu'il faut augmenter grâce à des aventures également à Zul'Gurub. * Seuls les sorts et techniques qui ciblent les unités ennemies annulent l'effet de l'Agrandisseur de monde. * Le Lotus noir n'est plus lié. * Fureur noire et Amnistie noire sont maintenant liés quand équipés. * La capacité de détection du camouflage des lunettes d'œil de chat a été un peu augmentée. * Le patron de la robe en étoffe lunaire a été changé pour s'afficher en blanc au lieu de bleu puisqu'il s'achète à un marchand. * Les effets des Flacons persistent maintenant par-delà de la mort. * Les potions de libre action peuvent maintenant être dissipées. * Les potions de Sauvageonne ont été améliorées. * Les potions de sommeil sans rêve prennent maintenant pleinement effet en 12 secondes au lieu de 15. * Il existe maintenant une recette de cuisine de la Horde qui utilise la viande de crocilisque tendre. On la trouve à Mur-de-Fougères. * Des bottes Dark Iron ont été ajoutées dans les plans de forgeron qui exige la réputation d'Exalté auprès de la confrérie du Thorium. * Les recettes de réputation des Timbermaw ne sont plus vendues en quantité limitée avec un délai de réapprovisionnement. Si vous avez la réputation adéquate, vous pourrez toujours acheter la recette. * Les vagues ont commencé à balayer nettement plus d'Étouffante jusque sur les plages du monde. * Des filons de Dark Iron apparaissent parfois dans les Steppes ardentes et la Gorge des Vents brûlants. * Le fait d'enchanter un objet à l'aide d'un enchantement qui rendra l'objet lié fait maintenant apparaître un message d'avertissement avant que l'enchantement ne commence. * Le Rayon mortel gnome peut à présent uniquement être déclenché si la cible se trouve à moins de 20 mètres. Jusqu'ici, on pouvait le lancer sur des joueurs se trouvant au-delà, même si le sort échouait immédiatement. * Les peaux rugueuses traitées s'additionnent maintenant par 10 au lieu de 5. Quêtes * Un grand nombre de quêtes et d'événements a été ajouté à Zul'Gurub. * Une quête de classe de niveau 50 a été ajoutée pour les voleurs (Seigneur Ravenholdt au Domaine de Ravenholdt), les prêtres (Ogtinc en Azshara), les mages (Archimage Xylem en Azshara) et les chasseurs (Ogtinc en Azshara). * Les gains en réputation d'un personnage-joueur acquis directement auprès des factions de l'Alliance, de la Horde ou du Cartel Gentepression se répercuteront à présent sur les factions membres jusqu'au milieu du niveau de réputation Exalté. * Les cristaux d'invocation d'Andorhal ont été supprimés ; par conséquent, Araj l'Invocateur apparaît normalement. Le temps de réapparition d'Araj une fois qu'il est tué est de 10 à 15 minutes. Veuillez noter que les points d'apparition qui l'entourent sont toujours là ; les joueurs cherchant à le battre ne doivent pas hésiter à emmener des amis avec eux. * Araj l'Invocateur a dorénavant plus de points de vie et inflige davantage de dégâts au corps à corps. * Araj l'Invocateur ne lâche plus une pierre du Fléau des corrupteurs chaque fois qu'il est tué. * Le texte des versions Horde et Alliance du « Scarabée d'Araj » reflète à présent les changements effectués dans la rencontre avec Araj. * Le texte des versions Horde et Alliance d'« Hélas, Andorhal » reflète à présent les changements effectués dans la rencontre avec Araj. * La récompense de la quête de l'Aube d'argent « L'agent actif » est désormais au choix : le Sceau de l'Aube ou la Rune de l'Aube. Ils peuvent tous deux être utilisés tout comme un brevet de l'Aube d'argent. * Les joueurs cherchant à remplacer leur Sceau de l'Aube (ou qui veulent le remplacer par Rune de l'Aube) une fois qu'ils ont terminé la quête « L'agent actif » devraient parler à Betina Bigglezink dans les Maleterres de l'est. * Le Sceau de l'Aube est à présent unique, n'a plus de valeur en argent et ne peut plus être désenchanté. * L'arme à distance a été ôtée des récompenses des quêtes de niveau 5, ceci afin que les chasseurs progressent en dégâts au corps à corps avant d'obtenir un familier. * Le texte de la quête « L'Épreuve de l'Endurance » a été complété pour vous indiquer que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'emmener des amis. * Le nombre de points d'expérience et de réputation auprès de Stormwind remportés lorsque l'on termine la quête « Collier d'Hilary » a été augmenté. * Torek à Ashenvale (le donneur de quête de L'assaut de Torek) active à présent le mode JcJ. * Les Importants documents Blackrock pour la quête de la Horde « Ordre du chef de guerre » ne disparaissent plus. Ils peuvent toujours apparaître au hasard à l'un de quatre endroits. * Deux nouvelles quêtes ont été ajoutées à la Halte du Thorium dans la Gorge des Vents brûlants pour la réputation des personnages-joueurs de faction neutre auprès de la confrérie du thorium. Vous pourrez maintenant apporter du Fer et du Cuir lourd pour améliorer votre réputation auprès de la confrérie. * La récompense de la quête « La menace de Darkreaver » a été améliorée. Tout chaman qui a déjà terminé cette quête devrait parler à Sagorne Creststrider à Orgrimmar pour obtenir la nouvelle récompense. * La quête du Ravin des Éboulis dans les Serres-Rocheuses dirige dorénavant avec plus de clarté les personnages-joueurs vers le Ravin des Éboulis. * La quête originale d'Hakkar (pour laquelle il faut tuer l'Avatar d'Hakkar dans le Temple englouti) a été étendue et offre à présent une récompense. * Terminer la quête initiale des Magram ou des Gelkis en Désolace rapporte désormais les gains de réputation positifs et négatifs appropriés. * Le dialogue de fin de quête d'« Un marché de voleur » est à présent plus clair. * Toutes les 8 versions de la quête « Un don de tissu runique » ont vu leur texte clarifié. * Certains monstres et PNJ donnaient des gains de réputation positifs ou négatifs erronés envers la Horde ou l'Alliance lorsqu'ils étaient tués, cela a été corrigé. Raids et donjons * Les personnages qui tentent d'entrer dans un donjon de raid sans appartenir à un groupe de raid recevront désormais un message d'erreur. * Correction d'un bug qui empêchait le Cri de ralliement des tueurs de dragons de se déclencher lorsque la tête d'Onyxia était présentée (en supposant qu'une tête ne soit pas déjà en place). * Vous ne pouvez plus éviter l'effet de confusion d'Onyxia en sautant et vous déplaçant erratiquement. * Le Chevalier de la mort Darkreaver de la Scholomance sera beaucoup moins bruyant. * Le panier de tanin ogre de Hache-tripes devrait rester en place plus longtemps si quelqu'un l'ouvre sans prendre le tanin qu'il renferme. * Quelques boss du Coeur du magma laissent désormais tomber des Noyaux de feu ou des Noyaux de lave. Interface utilisateur * Une nouvelle fenêtre d'interface « Cabine d'essayage » est maintenant disponible ! Si vous faites Ctrl-clic gauche sur n'importe quel objet, référence d'un objet (marchands, quêtes) ou lien vers un objet (chat), un panneau d'interface apparaît, montrant votre personnage portant cet objet. Vous pouvez ensuite utiliser la même commande (Ctrl-clic gauche) sur des objets supplémentaires pour les ajouter à l'aperçu de votre personnage. De plus, l'interface de l'Hôtel des ventes est maintenant dotée d'une case supplémentaire en haut à droite ; si elle est cochée, vous verrez automatiquement un aperçu de votre personnage avec tout objet sur lequel vous cliquez dans l'Hôtel des ventes. * Les options « Le besoin avant la cupidité » et « Butin de groupe » ont été améliorées. La fenêtre de partage qui apparaît lorsqu'il y a dans le butin un objet supérieur ou égal au seuil comporte maintenant trois boutons : un bouton Besoin (le dé), un bouton Cupidité (la pièce) et un bouton Fermer. Tous les joueurs qui choisissent Besoin pourront lancer en premier les dés pour l'objet, et celui qui tire le nombre le plus haut l'emporte. Si personne ne choisit Besoin, tous les personnages-joueurs qui ont sélectionné Cupidité lancent les dés, et celui qui tire le nombre le plus haut remporte l'objet. Si tout le monde ferme la fenêtre, il devient possible pour n'importe quel membre du groupe de ramasser l'objet. * Vous pouvez maintenant désactiver le lent déroulement du texte quand vous recevez une nouvelle quête. * Lorsque vous ouvrez la carte du monde, le point de votre personnage clignote (afin de repérer plus facilement votre situation quand beaucoup d'alliés se trouvent à proximité sur la carte). * La carte du monde affiche à présent une icône directionnelle pour votre personnage. * Pour les effets de sorts qui s'additionnent sur un personnage, un nombre dans le coin inférieur indique dorénavant combien de fois l'effet a été cumulé. Par exemple, si on utilise trois fois sur un personnage-joueur la technique Fracasser armure, il apparaît un 3 dans le coin de l'icône d'effet de Fracasser armure. * Un dialogue de confirmation apparaît à présent quand vous choisissez de faire d'une auberge votre foyer. * L'encadré de sorts comme Sceau du croisé reflète correctement les bénéfices du sort, au lieu d'être décalé de 1. * Utiliser /aléa (/random) envoie maintenant le texte aux membres de votre groupe ou raid où qu'ils soient au lieu de la zone locale autour du personnage-joueur qui a utilisé /aléa. * Lorsque vous êtes dans un groupe de raid, le groupe dans lequel vous vous trouvez apparaît à présent au-dessus de votre nom à côté de votre portrait. * La complétion du nom du destinataire du courrier fonctionne à présent avec les membres de la guilde qui ne sont pas connectés même s'ils ne sont pas affichés dans l'IU de la guilde. * Les rangs de guilde et notes du joueur sont dorénavant filtrés par le filtre grossièretés. * La réduction temporaire de mana du Bijou de connaissance et autres effets similaires apparaît désormais dans l'encadré. * Les récompenses de quêtes ont maintenant des liens dans le chat comme les autres objets acquis. * Lorsque vous volez, vous pouvez auto-équiper des objets en cliquant droit dessus, comme en temps normal. * Vous pouvez à présent utiliser la touche Échappement pour sortir des fenêtres de dialogue de type pop up. * Correction d'une erreur Lua qui survenait lors de la création d'un lien vers des objets de qualité médiocre et standard depuis des messages de butin. * Le nombre restant est toujours affiché pour les objets consommables dans la barre d'actions, même s'il n'en reste aucun dans votre inventaire. * Vous pouvez créer un dossier Interface\Icons, et tous les fichiers .bmp ou .tga 32x32 que vous y placerez seront disponibles dans la liste d'icônes pour vos macros. * Les sorts de familiers sont à présent possibles dans les macros, en utilisant /cast ou CastSpellByName(). * Si vous omettez le rang d'un sort dans /cast ou CastSpellByName(), le rang le plus haut que vous connaissez du sort sera utilisé. * Bien qu'il soit toujours possible de remplacer des fichiers dans Interface/FrameXML, il est déconseillé de le faire (et cela deviendra vraisemblablement impossible dans une prochaine mise à jour). De nombreux ajouts sont actuellement faits dans l'API pour supprimer le besoin d'effectuer de tels changements directement dans FrameXML. * Vous pouvez maintenant lister les fichiers .lua directement dans le fichier .toc de l'addon. * Les fonctions de script SetPoint() et SetAllPoints() peuvent prendre un cadre au lieu d'un nom de cadre. * La fonction de script TargetNearest* ne réagira plus qu'en réponse à un clic sur un bouton ou à un raccourci clavier, pour décourager les add-ons qui scannent le champ de bataille à la recherche de cibles. * Sauvegarde des variables propres aux add-on ! o Correction d'un bug qui empêchait de dialogue de libération de l'esprit d'apparaître si vous succombiez après avoir sauté dans la lave. Toutes les variables propres aux add-ons seront conservées dans le fichier WTF\Account\{accountname}\SavedVariables\{addonname}.lua. Elles ne seront lancées qu'au lancement de l'add-on. IMPORTANT: La première fois que vous entrez dans le jeu avec ce changement, assurez-vous que tous vos add-ons sont lancés, ou leurs variables ne seront pas sauvegardées ! Si un tel accident vous arrive, vous pouvez les récupérer en quittant le jeu, en mettant en place votre fichier de sauvegarde SavedVariables.lua, puis en relançant le jeu avec les add-ons activés. * Lancement des add-ons à la demande ! o Si vous ajoutez la ligne suivante à votre fichier addon's .toc file, il ne sera plus lancé au moment habituel, mais à la demande : ## LoadOnDemand: 1 Vous pouvez demander à voir si l'add-on est lancé en utilisant la nouvelle fonction IsAddOnLoaded("addonname"). Cette fonction se neutralise si l'add-on est déjà lancé, et vous pouvez l'utiliser sans danger même si l'add-on est déjà lancé. De plus, la fonction UIParentLoadAddOn("addonname") est fournie. Elle tentera de lancer l'add-on et fera apparaître un message d'erreur s'il ne parvient pas à se lancer pour quelque raison que ce soit. Une fois l'add-on lancé, l'événement ADDON_LOADED est lancé, et « arg1 » est assigné au nom de l'add-on. Un add-on peut écouter cet événement, et lorsqu'il reçoit un événement à son propre nom, il peut accéder aux variables sauvegardées. Attention, il est important de noter qu'un add-on est lancé de manière dynamique. Il n'a pas accès aux modèles de cadres virtuels définis par FrameXML, et notamment pas aux définitions des polices. * Nouvelles fonctions de script o debugprofilestart() – déclenche un décompte du temps pour le profilage pendant le débuggage. o o millis = debugprofilestop() - donne le temps écoulé en millisecondes depuis le dernier appel à debugprofilestart() * Nouvelles fonctions membres de l'Interface Utilisateur o handlerFunction = Frame:GetScript("handler") - (pour des gestionnaires comme "OnShow", "OnEnter", etc.) qui reviennent au gestionnaire d'événements pour un cadre. o Frame:SetScript("handler", fonction) – règle le gestionnaire d'action/événements pour un cadre (ou le retire avec une fonction néant) o Frame:SetBackdrop(nil) / Frame:SetBackdrop({bgFile = "bgFile", edgeFile = "edgeFile", tile = false, tileSize = 0, edgeSize = 32, insets = { left = 0, right = 0, top = 0, bottom = 0 }}) (Note: C'est un “table argument”) o FontString:SetFont("font", size "flags"). o StatusBar:SetStatusBarTexture("file" "layer") o lines = ScrollingMessageFrame:GetMaxLines() o ScrollingMessageFrame:SetMaxLines(lines) o ScrollingMessageFrame:EnableFading(isEnabled) (Vrai par défaut) o ScrollingMessageFrame:SetFadeDuration(secondes) o ScrollingMessageFrame:SetTimeVisible(secondes) o ScrollingMessageFrame:Clear() o lines = EditBox:GetHistoryLines() o EditBox:SetHistoryLines(lines) o EditBox:SetIgnoreArrows(isIgnored) (Vrai par défaut) o r,g,b,a = FontString:GetTextColor() o Frame : SetParent (néant, ou « parent » ou ParentFrame) o numChildren = Frame : GetNumChildren() o child1, child2, child3, … = Frame: GetChildren() * Variables sauvegardées des add-ons o SavedVariables ne laissera plus tomber les chiffres conservés à une « simple précision ». o Les valeurs “Infinite/Nan” ne sauvegardent plus les fichiers SavedVariables.lua corrompus. (Ecrits comme « néant » (nils) avec commentaire) * Journaux de discussion et de combat o Les fonctions de script ChatFrameLog() et ToggleCombatLogFileWrite() sont obsolètes. o Ajout de la fonction de script : isLogging=LoggingChat(newState) (Renvoie le nouvel état (ou l'état actuel s'il n'y a pas de conflit)) o Added script function: isLogging=LoggingCombat(newState) (Renvoie le nouvel état (ou l'état actuel s'il n'y a pas de conflit)) o La nouvelle commande /journaldisc active l'enregistrement des discussions (l'enregistrement du combat s'active par /journalcombat) o Le fichier du journal des discussions est Logs\WoWChatLog.txt. Celui du journal des combats est Logs\WoWCombatLog.txt o Les fichiers des journaux de discussion et de combat seront placés en appendice plutôt qu'écrasés. o Lorsque vous êtes attaqué par des créatures que vous ne pouvez pas voir, vous recevez désormais des messages dans le journal de combat et des informations sur les dégâts. o Si vous appelez un Jeune des mousses profondes, on ne vous informe plus que vous avez éclos. o Correction d'une cause de déconnexion qui se produisait en re-liant un objet dans un lieu autre que votre client. o Les objets de butin apparaissent désormais toujours dans la couleur associée à leur qualité. o Vous recevez maintenant des informations de combat lorsque vous êtes blessé par des adversaires invisibles, comme les Occultes de Colline-aux-Corbeaux. o Correction de l'affichage des dégâts sur la feuille de personnage lorsque vous êtes sous l'effet de Fureur des Frostwolf ou de Salut de Stormpike. Environnement * La sous-zone « île de Ranazjar » a été ajoutée au large de la côte nord-ouest de Désolace. La pièce de puzzle « île de Ranazjar » apparaît correctement lorsque vous vous aventurez dans la région. * Entrer dans les tours des zeppelins à Durotar et au Campement Grom'gol ne fait plus apparaître la mention « Vallée de la Force ». * Les marchands de l'Aube d'argent, des Timbermaw, des Zandalar et du bassin d'Arathi affichent désormais tout leur inventaire quelle que soit la réputation des personnages, ce qui permet aux joueurs de voir tout ce qu'ils ont à proposer. Bien sûr, pour utiliser les objets qu'ils vendent, il faut bénéficier de la réputation idoine. * Certains des trajets en bateau et en zeppelin ont été modifiés. * Gor'tesh et Grol le Destructeur ne devraient plus rester en mode « évasion » indéfiniment. * Une nouvelle auberge a été ajoutée au pied de la tour des zeppelins du campement Grom'gol, dans la vallée de Strangleronce. * Le Hall des Champions et le Hall des Légendes ont chacun un nouvel écran de chargement. * Certains PNJ de quête de la Horde ont été déplacés vers de nouveaux lieux pour rendre le cheminement des quêtes plus naturel : Storm Shadowhoof, qui était aux chutes de la Venimeuse à Gangrebois, a déménagé pour Long-guet, et le sorcier-docteur Mau'ari qui se trouvait autrefois à Orgrimmar s'est également installé à Long-guet. * Au-delà du niveau 10, les scorpides laissent tomber des morceaux de plus grande valeur. * Les créatures rares de Gangrebois devraient avoir du butin. * Il devient possible de faire les poches des créatures du Marteau du crépuscule en Silithus. * Les objets dont l'existence est liée à une zone, comme la Clé de la cour des Gordok, ne disparaîtront plus de votre inventaire si vous êtes un fantôme hors de leur zone d'existence. En revanche, revivre dans une zone située hors de la zone d'existence la fera toujours disparaître. * Pelturas Whitemoon est désormais correctement associé à Darnassus. * Narm Faulk est désormais membre de la faction Ironforge. * Hadoken Swiftstrider a un texte d'ambiance. * Ferra peut être dépecé. * A la foire de Sombrelune, les améliorations de Sayge ne se cumulent plus. * Lorsqu'elle vole, Onyxia ne se téléporte plus d'un point à un autre. =MISE À JOUR DE LOCALISATION FRANÇAISE= Créatures * Les « scorpids » cessent d'être des « scorpions » pour devenir des « scorpides ». * Les Eclaireurs/Pathfinder deviennent des Guides, pour les différencier des Eclaireurs/Scouts. * Les Arcanistes/Bonecasters deviennent des Ossomanciens pour les différencier des véritables Arcanistes/Arcanists. * Tous les Raiders deviennent des Écumeurs, et non des Maraudeurs ou des Pillards, pour les différencier des Marauders et des Pillagers. * Tous les Infiltrators sont unifiés en Infiltrateurs (et ne sont plus diversement infiltrateurs, agents ou espions). * Tous les Marksmen sont unifiés en Tireurs d'élite. * Les Caretaker de Stromgarde deviennent des Conservateurs. * Les Compagnons de la Jeune Vierge deviennent des Matelots de la Jeune Vierge. * Tous les Sworn deviennent des Liges (firesworn = lige de feu, shadowsworn = lige d'ombre, felsworn = lige de la corruption). * Le qualificatif des Banshee passe au féminin. Le nom de certaines d'entre elles est corrigé. o Spectre ancestral (Wailing ancestor) => Ancêtre gémissante o Spectre hurlant (Wailing death) => Morte gémissante o Spectre Banshee (Wailing Banshee) => Banshee gémissante o Hurleur Banshee (Shrieking Banshee) => Banshee hurlante o Spectre hurlant (Wailing spectre) => Spectre gémissant o Gardien plaintif (Wailing guardsman) => Gardien gémissant. * Les murlocs Greymist deviennent les murlocs Grisebrume. * Les ogres Deadwind deviennent les ogres de Deuillevent. * Les satyres Bleakheart deviennent les satyres Mornecoeur. * Les satyres Felmusk deviennent les satyres Gangremusc. * Les satyres Xavian deviennent les satyres de Xavian (c'est une ville). * Les ours Shardtooth sont unifiés en ours Crocs acérés. * Les créatures Shadowfang sont unifiées en créatures d'Ombrecroc. * Les araignées Darkfang sont toutes des « Sombrecroc ». * Les hyènes Hecklefang deviennent des hyènes Jappecroc. * Les hyènes Blisterpaw deviennent des hyènes Brûlepatte. * Les hyènes Bonepaw deviennent des hyènes Pattes-d'os. * Les tortues Mudrock deviennent « Rochefange ». * Les hyènes Snickerfang deviennent « Raillecroc ». * Les hyènes Pesterhide devinnent « Pestepoil ». * Snort le Perturbateur devient « Snort la Moqueuse ». * Steelsnap la hyène devient « Broie-l'acier ». * La chauve-souris géante Duskwing devient Crépuscaile * Le crocislique de Maraudon Rotgrip devient Grippe-charogne * La tortue Ironback s'appelle désormais Dos-de-Fer. * L'ours Mangeclaw devient Griffe galeuse, comme l'objet que l'on doit prendre sur lui. * Les animaux « stolid » sont tous « impassibles ». * Les quelques « albino » qui restaient sont désormais des « albinos ». * Les panthères des ombres et panthères de l'ombre sont unifiées en panthères des ombres. * Les ouvriers et la milice sont désormais « des » Dabyrie, et plus « de » Dabyrie. * Le robot Marque de Surveillance I (Overwatch Mark I) devient un Vigilant modèle 1. * Les habitants du bois d'Arbrefer ne sont plus des Irontree mais des Arbrefer. * Les Ironbark, monstres de Dire Maul, deviennent des Ecorcefer. * Sly Garett de Baie-du-Butin devient Garett le Matois. * Les zhévras prennent un accent aigu. * Les chefs des mineurs gobelins et gnomes des Mille-pointes retrouvent leur titre de chef-mécanicien. * Le nom de Taragaman the Hungerer est unifié en Taragaman l'Affameur. * La garde du corps de Jaina, Pained, s'appelle désormais Peine. * Bookie Herod devient Herod la Paperasse (il n'est pas bookmaker, mais teneur de livres). * Golhine the Hooded devient Golhine l'Encapuchonné * Tous les ravasaur sont désormais des ravasaures. * Les différents Busards mesa deviennent des busards des mésas. * Le Brown Kodo est devenu un Kodo brun et non plus marron par souci d'uniformité avec le Great Brown Kodo qui est un Grand kodo brun. * Le titre des personnages féminins suivants a été corrigé : Fela, Liv Rizzlefix, Fyr Mistrunner, Ba'shar, Dinita Sontemantle, Felika, Xar'Ti, Chepi, Kira Songshine, Honni Goldenoat, Dwane Wertle, Bimble Longberry et Jutak. * Le basilic noirâtre devient un basilic noirci. * Les ossomanciens Darkeye deviennent des ossomanciens Sombroeil. * Les Felstalkers cessent d'être des Maudits pour devenir des Traqueurs corrompus. * Les crocilisques « Dreadmaw » ne sont plus des « mâcheurs », mais des « Gueule-d'effroi ». * Les Gardes d'honneur Hydraxian deviennent « hydraxiens ». * « Cougar », « couguar » et « pumas » sont unifiés en « puma ». * Les « théurgistes », traduction trop littérale de « Thérugist », deviennent des Théurges. Interface * Modification de l'ordre des informations sur la feuille de personnage. On passe de « Niveau Race Classe », qui est l'ordre logique en anglais, à « Classe Race Niveau », l'ordre logique en français. * Même chose pour les « Conteneur X emplacements », qui remplacent les « X Emplacements Conteneur ». * La réputation exigée (amical, exalté) dans certaines situations est à présent clairement exprimée par les PNJ. * Les « Chance on hit » deviennent des « Chances quand touché » et sont maintenant distincts des « Chances to hit ». * Unification de la formule utilisée dans le journal de combat lorsqu'un PNJ est tué. « Succombe » disparaît au profit de « meurt ». * Meilleure prise en compte de la différence entre majuscules et minuscules dans les noms de races et de classes (textes des quêtes, des dialogues, etc.) * La mention « Votre niveau n'est pas assez élevé pour faire cette quête » disparaît au profit de « Votre niveau est insuffisant pour cette quête ». * Dans le goulet des Warsong, la bulle d'aide affichera désormais « Drapeaux capturés par l'Alliance » et « par la Horde ». * Les ingénieurs cessent de fabriquer des Morceaux, et font désormais des Éléments. * La date de création de guilde suivra désormais le format de date français. Organisations & enseignes * La Scarshield Legion est maintenant la Légion du Bouclier balafré. * La Goblin Experimental Engineering Korporation devient les Gobelins Experts en Explosions Kalibrées, pour garder l'acronyme G.E.E.K. * La Mechanical Engineering Guild, Associated devient la Guilde des Ingénieurs Gnomes Associés (GIGA). * Smokywood Pastures devient les Gourmandises Fumebois. * Les vaisseaux pirates Tide Razor et Heedless deviennent respectivement le Tranche-les-vagues et l'Insouciant. * La boutique Bâtons Skyfury devient Bâtons Fureur-du-ciel. * Unification du nom des Artisans du cuir de kodo de la Herse d'Orgrimmar. * Les Dawnstrider Enchanters sont unifiés en Enchanteurs Dawnstrider (et non plus des Enchanteurs/Ensorceleurs de Dawnstrider). * Les Trade princes (princes du commerce, princes marchands) sont unifiés en princes marchands. Objets * Le « sweet nectar » cesse d'être du « vin doux », et sera désormais du « nectar sucré » partout. * Les morues de Rockscale deviennent des morues rochécaille. * Les pommes de Goldenbark deviennent des pommes dorettes. * Les pastèques de Snapvine deviennent des pastèques claquevigne. * Le pain de mais moisi (beurk) devient du pain de maïs moelleux. * Les chemises en soie sombre deviennent des chemises en soie noire. * La « Chemise en lin vert » est désormais une chemise partout, et plus une « veste ». * La Gray woolen shirt est bel et bien une chemise en laine grise (et plus verte). * La Whipper root devient une navetille « tout court ». Le tubercule de navetille correspond au Whipper Root Tuber. La « Racine de plante » redevient une navetille. * La fleur de chant devient la fleur-de-chant. C'est le nom d'une plante à part entière, et pas une fleur d'une plante nommée « chant ». * Le Bourgeon des vents devient la fleur-de-vent. Ses fruits ne sont plus du Raisin céleste mais des baies de fleur-de-vent. * Tous les braziers deviennent des braseros (et non des brasiers, qui sont les « blaze »). * Les paniers miroitants deviennent des paniers à chatoyante (une herbe). * Tous les deposit deviennent des gisements. * Toutes les veins deviennent des filons (et non plus des veines). * L'Essence de spectre (Wailing essence) devient de l'Essence de lamentation. * Les Flarecore Wraps deviennent des bracelets Cœur-de-braise (et non plus une robe). * Les fruits Night Dragon, diversement traduits en Dragon de nuit et Dragon nocturne sont unifiés en Dragon nocturne. * La hache « Ravageur » devient « Ravageuse ». * L'épée de Linken est « excellente » partout. * La masse Frightskull Shaft cesse d'être un Bâton crânien de terreur pour devenir un Brise-crâne de l'effroi. * Les aegis deviennent tous des égides. * Les pièces d'armure Plastron en fer sylvestre, Cuirasse de Dargol, Plastron de brutalité, Plastron en acier trempé deviennent des Hauberts. * L'Anneau d'agilité mineure devient l'Anneau du sous-bois. * Le Collier d'entraînement Stormpike devient un Collier de dressage Stormpike. * Les Armor Scraps ne sont plus des Bouts d'armure mais des « morceaux » d'armure. * La Torche de Rétribution devient une Torche de châtiment. * La Lumière de Rétribution devient une Lumière de châtiment. * L'ensemble d'armure Wildheart devient du Cœur-sauvage (ainsi que les pièces associées) * La Philosopher's Stone devient la Pierre philosophale, l'Alchemists' Stone la Pierre des alchimistes et l'Alchemist's Stone la Pierre d'alchimiste. * L'Opal runestone cesse d'être une Pierre runique d'onyx et devient une Pierre runique d'opale. * Le Seal of the Dawn cesse d'être un Sceau de l'aurore pour devenir un Sceau de l'Aube, car il est associé à l'Aube d'argent. * Le Collier d'exemple devient un Exemple de collier. * L'Œil d'émeraude de chat devient une Emeraude œil-de chat. * Le Tazan's Satchel est unifié en Sacoche de Tazan (et non plus parfois en Sac de Tazan). * Les déchiqueteurs de la Videfange cessent d'utiliser des Clés de mise à feu et optent pour de plus prosaïques Clés de contact. * Tous les dirk deviennent des miséricordes. * La Deprecated Standard Shot devient une modeste balle standard et non plus un « coup ». * La peau de chat d'ombre devient une Peau de félin des ombres. * La patte d'ours ensanglantée devient une patte d'ours sanglante * Le collier d'os ensanglantés devient un collier d'os sanglant * Le cristal de focalisation des arcanes fendu devient un cristal de focalisation des arcanes craquelé * La targe fendue devient une targe craquelée * L'écaille de dragon ébréchée devient une écaille de dragon craquelée * Le pot cassé devient un pot craquelé * L'arc court fendu devient un arc court craquelé * Le mortier de crâne brisé devient un mortier de crâne craquelé * La masse ébréchée devient une masse craquelée * Le jambonneau fumé devient du jambonneau traité * La modeste coiffe en cuir tanné devient une modeste coiffe en cuir traité * Le objets sombres (dusky) et en cuir sombre (dusky leather) deviennent mats et en cuir mat * Les objets de la terre et en cuir de la terre deviennent des objets terrestres et terrestres en cuir * Le bâton de bois dur devient un Bâton de racine durcie * La trique de Hardwood devient une Trique de bois dur * Le Petit caillou rugueux devient un Petit caillou grossier * La Peau rugueuse devient une Peau robuste * Le Renfort d'armure grossier devient un Renfort d'armure robuste * Le Modeste chaperon en cuir devient un Modeste chaperon en cuir souple * Le Modeste pantalon en cuir devient un Modeste pantalon en cuir raide * La Modeste chemise en cuir devient une Modeste chemise en cuir raide * L'Arc court solide devient un Arc court raide * Les Bracelets rivetés deviennent des Bracelets cloutés de cuivre Révision des vêtements/armures de l'emplacement Epaules Les protections des épaules suivent désormais les règles ci-dessous : * amice => amict * clutch => étreinte * epaulets => épaulettes * mantle => mantelet * muzzle => colletin * pads => ailettes * pauldrons => espauliers * shawl => châle * shoulders => épaulières * shoulderguards => garde-épaules * shoulderpads => protège-épaules * shroud => voile * spaulders => spallières Qualificatifs des objets Les pluriels et l'article défini contracté « du » sont remplacés par le singulier « de », sauf quand la VO demande spécifiquement un pluriel ou un article défini (« of the »). L'ordre des mots est remis dans la logique : « couleur » + « qualificatif » + « matière » pour éviter toute ambiguïté. Des noms en doublons ont été modifiés, d'autres noms ont été corrigés. * à double épaisseur, en laine doublée (Double-stitched) => à double couture * arcanien => d'arcaniste * Brackwater => des eaux stagnantes * Bristlebark => de rêche-écorce * d'aquamarine => d'aigue-marine. * d'arcaniste (bonecaster) => d'ossomancien * d'éclaireur (pathfinder) => de guide * d'exaltation => d'exalté * Darktide => de Sombreflux * de l'aube (Dawnbringer) => du point du jour * de Blackforge => Forgenoire * de corde lourde => de corde épaisse * de Duskwing => de Crépuscaile * de la Wyrm => Langue-de-wyrm * de l'Eviscérateur (splinthide) => de peau éclissée * de maraudeur (raider) => d'écumeur * de Persée => du marchemort * de Phytoskin => de peau végétale * de précision (Slamshot) => Claque-feu * de Rugwood => en bois d'acacia * de Stonewood => en bois de fer * de venin d'araignée => de l'Araignée venimeuse * de vétéran / émoussé (Battleworn) => détérioré * du barbare (barbaric) => barbare * du défenseur (enforcer) => d'exécuteur * en cuir cramoisi (burnt leather) => en cuir brûlé * en chaînes => en anneaux * en chaînes de feu => en anneaux de feu * en écailles lamées => en écailles laminées * en étoffe ardente => de braise-soie * en laine doublée => à double couture en laine * exemplaires => sans pareils * Fairywing => Aile-de-fée * Flarecore => Coeur-de-braise * Fleshhide => Fleur-de-peau * Gemshale => de schiste précieux * Graystone => de grisepierre * Hulkstone => du colosse de pierre * majeur (Wrangler's) => de muletier * maculé => maculé de sang * puissantes (potent) => toutes-puissantes * raffiné / élégant (elegant) => élégant * Rageclaw => Griffe-rage * reptilien (serpent's) => ophidien * Rotgrip => de Grippe-charogne * Rockshard => Eclat-de-roche * royal (regal) => régalien * Sagebrush => d'armoise * en cuir cramoisi => brûlé en cuir * en cuir noir (dark) => en cuir sombre * en cuir sombre (dusky) => en cuir mat * en cuir cérémoniel => de cérémonie en cuir * Cuir fin et Cuir élégant => Elégant en cuir (Fine leather items) * en cuir matelassé => en cuir estampé * serti de gemmes, incrusté de gemmes => clouté de gemmes * cape en cuir de glace, cape en cuir de givre => cape de givre en cuir * en cuir cousu => en cuir cousu main * en lin faites main => en lin cousu main * en cuir robuste => en cuir durci * en cuir renforcé => en cuir brut * jambières doublées => jambières à double renfort * en cuir armé => en cuir renforcé * en cuir brut => en cuir grossier * robuste => inusable * en bronze brut => en bronze grossier * en cuir grossier => en cuir robuste * en laine légère (soft) => souple en laine * de cuir clouté, de cuir matelassé => en cuir clouté * cuir de kodo fin => cuir fin de kodo * du scorpide résistant => armé du scorpide * les diverses viandes séchées deviennent coriaces * en cuir durci => en cuir armé * en cuir lamé => en cuir raffermi Géographie * Le Cap de Janeiro devient le Cap Janeiro. * L'Île aux Jaguero devient l'Île aux jagueros. * Le Highvale devient le Haut-val. * Le champ de Gangrepierre, abusivement traduit, redevient le champ de Felstone. * Retour à la traduction de Warcraft II pour Silvermoon qui devient Lune-d'Argent. Sorts * Les Codex de Choc sacré (Codex of Holy Smite) deviennent des Codex de Châtiment sacré, pour correspondre au sort. * Le sort Piqûre de vipère devient Morsure de vipère. * Les poisons de distraction mentale II et III sont désormais distincts. * Afin d'éliminer la confusion autour de « Torpeur » : Sleep est unifié en Sommeil (au lieu de Torpeur), Slumber en Léthargie (au lieu de Sommeil) et Torpor reste Torpeur. * Les derniers Piège de Froid ont été corrigé et unifiés en Pièges de givre. * « Deflection » est à présent toujours traduit par « Déviation » (au lieu de « Déflection » parfois). * « Swiftshifting » est devenu « Changeforme rapide » au lieu de « Métamorphose rapide ». * Des « Mana Tide Totem » étaient traduits par « Totem Fontaine de mana » (confusion avec Mana Spring Totem), ils sont désormais des Totems de Vague de mana comme il se doit. Divers * Le gamin qui a envie de faire pipi à Stormwind ne dit plus « maître » à Mademoiselle Dana, mais « maîtresse ». * Le délire du gobelin malade de la fièvre de Strangleronce a été réécrit pour être un peu moins « littéraire ». * La faction « Les seigneurs des eaux hydraxiens » est raccourcie en « Les Hydraxiens ». * Fluffy, le lapin de la ferme des Amberstill, devient Tout-Doux. * Les dialogues des deux gamins qui pêchent sur le ponton de Lakeshire ont été réécrits. Catégorie:Patches